In a semiconductor device, such as a transistor, current flows through a channel region between a source region and a drain region upon application of a sufficient voltage or bias to a gate of the device. When current flows through the channel region, the transistor is generally regarded as being in an ‘on’ state, and when current is not flowing through the channel region, the transistor is generally regarded as being in an ‘off’ state.